Bloody Roar I: Stolen Love
by Tiger5913
Summary: Well, this is based on a couple that I haven't really written any pieces on yet, but I want to promote this couple for one of my best friends. [Stelica, Stephen Goldberg x Alica Tylon]


4/5/01

Disclaimer: the characters such as Stephen, Uriko, Kenji, etc. all belong to Hudson Soft; Alica Tylon is property of one of my best friends, Alica Tylon.

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-III, and my readers, especially Xion, PokeDigi, LazzyQ, Alica, Deoku, VGuyver, Flyby, StarryPeach, Xavier, and Niteflite.

Special dedication to: Alica Tylon - this one's for you!

**Bloody Roar I: Stolen Love**

**By Tiger5913**

Silence.

A pair of indigo eyes searched the area, scanning the shadowy corners for signs of life while ears kept a keen lookout for any noises in the surroundings.

Footsteps padded onto the ground softly, senses alert and anticipating an employer to appear at any minute and call attention due to the absence.

Gray clouds floated overhead, its hazy color appearing eerily enticing, yet a sliver of a dark omen hid in the puffy security, indirectly marking a foreshadow.

_ I hope no one saw me sneak out,_ the covert figure thought, anxiously awaiting the arrival of her accomplice.

She furtively made her way into the park, slinking through the alleys with ease and dodging the public areas as she casually stood in the cover of a large tree.

The wind in the area picked up a bit, blowing around her body and teasing the direly black bangs that were wavering against her forehead. The breeze soundlessly slithered through the rest of her uniquely ivory white hair, causing the strands to sway and fall over her ears.

Clothed in appropriate attire, she paid no heed to the condition of the weather and instead allowed her mind to be filled with other more pleasuring thoughts.

Her eyes lifted up to view the sky, contentment glimmering in the back of her pupils, hiding to be revealed to only one.

_ He should be here soon…_ The small stars twinkled, their brightness dimly lighting the night environment. Even as they shone, they seemed to be struggling against the darkness, trying to win a battle that would never end.

She looked down and glanced quickly at her wristwatch, surprised to find out that it was already a little past the time they had planned to meet.

_ Hmm, I suppose he's going to be late. Perhaps he got tied up with work?_ The woman shook her head in slight dismay at the thought.

A small sparkle caught her gaze and she adverted her attention to the silver glint that was reflecting off of a street lamp nearby.

A wry smile formed over her face at the corny item of sentimental value but she delicately touched the chain, her fingertips grazing the surface gently with care behind the action.

More time passed while the tranquility of the park area was being filled with quiet chirping from crickets. Letting out a sigh of slight impatience, she ran a hand absentmindedly through her hair, eyes narrowing quizzically.

_ I wonder where he is…?_ She frowned a little, a feeling of apprehension beginning to seep into her mind. _He couldn't have forgotten. …Right?_

After a long period of time, expectancy won out and she cast her surroundings a weary look as she turned her back and proceeded in the opposite direction.

_ …Well, I'm back now,_ she thought dryly as she slipped into the familiar building, a feeling of unease and dislike instantly bubbling up inside her.

_ I'm going to go find him; see if he's still tied up here… I'll forgive him if that's the case. _The dark-haired female strolled down the corridor, heading for the laboratory room that was ever familiar.

She peered inside; a look of surprise coming over her face when she discovered that the place was empty and no one was around.

_ …Hmm? Where did he go?_ A frown replaced her previous expression and the woman took a few steps away, backing out of the room.

Curiosity irking at her strongly, she felt slightly bewildered as she continued down the hallway again, heading for her own residence. Glancing around the area, sympathy and regret nagged at her conscience when her indigo irises settled upon the sight of the securely closed doors. The cold frames, made of unyielding steel, stood covering the cell rooms proudly, entrapping prisoners inside unmercifully.

"Alica…!" A childish voice hissed at her quietly from somewhere in her hushed surroundings.

"…?" She slowed down to a stop and looked around, trying to pinpoint the location of the speaker.

"Miss Lady! Alica!" A small hand stuck out of the area between two bars and waved enthusiastically in the air.

Making sure that no workers were roaming in the place, Alica Tylon watched as the hand disappeared back into one of the rooms and she stepped up to the door, peeking inside at its inhibitors.

"Hi!" came the soft greeting, yet slight glee was still in the youthful voice.

Spying the young black-haired boy that was the owner of the waving hand, she allowed a small smile to spread over her lips. "Hey there…"

"Hiya! I'm here too!" Another voice piped up with a more feminine tone.

Alica angled her head a bit to set her gaze upon the girl with shoulder-length brown hair that was standing next to the male child. The two of them had their arms around each other's waists with a cute adoration, which strangely ignited a feeling of envy deep down inside of her.

_ Hmm, looks like little Bakuryu has a girlfriend…_ The woman mused silently. "What are you doing up so late, Bakuryu? And your friend too."

His face scrunched up at the reference. "My name's not Bakuryu; it's Kenji! Riko said so!" His eight-year-old companion smiled proudly and pecked him on the cheek while encouraging, "Yeah! You tell them that, Kenji!"

Blush dotted his cheeks at her action and the dark-haired zoanthrope couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the duo. "All right then, what are you and Uriko doing up so late, _Kenji_?"

"Riko and me were trying to sleep, Miss Lady!" The one with the alias Kenji exclaimed. "But then we heard these sounds and we both got up to look out here and see who was being so noisy!"

"Sounds?" She inquired quizzically. "Did you see what was the cause of those noises?"

"Yup!" Young Uriko Nonomura nodded. "It was a few Tylon people following the guy with four rings in his ears or who Kenji calls Mr. Grass Man!"

_ …Hajime Busuzima._ Alica's smile turned a bit stiff. "Oh? And what was he doing, do either of you know?"

"We saw!" The lone male proclaimed. "The Tylon people who were following him was dragging your friend Stephen along! Riko and me couldn't see anymore after they disappeared down the hall though!"

_ Stephen! What does that… creature want with my Stephen?_ Her eyes narrowed into angered slits. "Thank you for the information, you two… Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Stephen and… Mr. Grass Man."

"Okay!" The two children answered in unison.

"It's more quiet now so me and Riko are gonna try to go to sleep again!" Kenji said.

Uriko nodded in agreement. "Yup! Night night Alica! Tell your friend Stephen that me and Kenji say hi to him!"

"…I will," she replied with a faint smile, trying to mask her unease. "Go to sleep you two… Have sweet dreams."

The duo nodded together, then bounded over to the far corner of the room and sat down onto the cold hard floor. The young girl laid her upper body against the chest of her male accomplice while he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her stomach as the two closed their eyes, awaiting peaceful slumber.

_ They look adorable, _Alica thought, feeling somewhat relieved at viewing their affections toward each other. _But if Busuzima or any other of the workers found how close the relationship between those two are…_

She shook her head rapidly, letting the silent statement trail off and dismissing the subject. _There's no time to dwell on that right now - I need to find Stephen as soon as possible if he is in that estranged scientist's presence…_

Before turning to face the path leading down the hallway, she cast one last look at the young captives in the dingy cell, a part of her crying out internally for their lose of innocence and the freedom that they had been deprived of.

_ They will escape from this dreadful place someday, even if I have to free them myself. _She decided firmly, her shoes making light clinks against the floor as she walked foreword, approaching the dark shadowy threshold that lingered ahead. _And when Stephen and I get out, we will also have the freedom that has been so abruptly and unwillingly torn away from us…_

**The End**

**Author's Note:** Well, there it is - my first Stelica (Stephen Goldberg + Alica Tylon) fic! It's based on my story universe and in the Bloody Roar I timeline when Kenji and Uriko are still trapped in Tylon. Where is Stephen in this story? In Busuzima's greedy clutches where he is about to be transformed into the insectoid being, Stun… What a cruel bastard old Booz-man is, eh? Hope you enjoyed this, my readers; please leave a review/feedback if you have the time and watch out for chapter 1 of my Bloody Roar III sequel fic!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


End file.
